tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Afghanistan Kanbaru
Afghanistan Kanbaru (頑張アフガニスタン) is one of the main heroes of Around The World Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Afghanistan (ミュウアフガニスタン) and is based off of her country Afghanistan. Personality Afghanistan is a science-loving girl, having her to be not the smartest, but also the evil scientist of the group. She likes Hoshimiya Aorta more than every other Mews on her team called “Around The World Mew Mew“. When there is a problem, Afghanistan the scientist herself will solve the problem by herself and helps other Mews on their way. Despite her science and sporty personality, she is always helping and clever. Her love for wrestling and science lets her do whatever she wants to do in her life forever. Her future dream is to become the top scientist ever. Appearance Afganistan Afghanistan has light gray eyes and dark gray hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her casual attire is a red dress with matching boots, a red jacket and a black bracelet on her left wrist. Her school uniform is a green dress with matching shoes, black socks, a white jacket and green earrings. Her café uniform consists of a red dress with matching shoes, red bracelets and green earrings. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Afganistan As Mew Afghanistan, her hair becomes black and grows longer. It is tied to a ponytail and her eyes become white. She gains angler fish DNA. Her attire is a black, red and green tricolour dress with matching boots, gloves and garters on her arms, left shin and her neck. Her pendant is on her neck garter. Mew Mark Afganistan’s Mew Mark is her favourite angler fish which is coloured green on Afghanistan’s right thigh. Relationships # her family. # Hoshimiya Aorta-her friend. # Hoshikawa Ichigo-her BFF. # Annie Hoshimiya-her friend. # Akagi Asami-in the series, the two get on well together. # Albania Akagawa-they are friends and members of their team, Around The World Mew Mew. Abilities Transformation After announcing her Mew name, she presses her pendant and says “Transformation!”. Her DNA commences the morphing sequence and Afghanistan is flung in a burst of light. The endings of her hair styled into a ponytail while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of short gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy wrap around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then does a flip and a flickering light appears from the centre of her forehead. The sequence concludes with Mew Afghanistan spinning around in a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and attack In the series, her weapon is the Afghanistan Microphone and her attack is Ribbon Afghanistan Melody. She holds her mic handle and starts to sing with it. Once she stops singing, she purifies an enemy in a blast of energy, and she then claps. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Afganistan Mic and her attack is renamed to Afghanistan Rhythm. Trivia * Afganistan’s birthday is on April 1st, implying that she’s an Aries. * Afghanistan shares her birthday with Annie from Hotel Madness. * Afghanistan is actually based off of her country and how its flag looks like. * Afganistan’s favourite app is Got time?. * Afghanistan is the WWE fan. * If Afghanistan had a transformation theme song, it would be “Dream”, a Future Bass song made by Medly. * In Dawn of Fire, she is teleported to Space Island. TV Tropes * Action Girl-whenever she’s rocking around to mining for gems, she is there for you. * all-lowercase letters. * An Ice Person. * Blow You Away-in her attack. * Casting a Shadow-using her black. * Does not know his own strength. * Eagleland. * Enemy Mine-when it comes to gaming, she has a rivalry with Akagi Asami in the first few episodes of her series. * Light ‘em Up-using her white. * Motor Mouth. * Plant Person-using her green. * Playing with Fire-using her red. Gallery A0D37208-2CCD-4ABF-96C2-8C9DE837B566.jpeg|Antlia 9E060D7D-A734-482A-9AAE-9EB1A1680E26.jpeg|Is true (by my BFF) 0348EFA8-6EAB-4881-9F92-88EA6E287D67.png|Her rival 2BE451ED-6297-425A-A41F-00F1084E55B4.jpeg|It’s time for coffee 7EC454A4-F2F0-402D-940D-AFB6DFDF2AA7.png|Cool A2CA863B-F009-4586-B13B-5830DF4FD92D.jpeg|CT Gina BC6C725F-BF98-4501-9BAB-8DC854C849B5.jpeg|Yumeka Wurtz 32EE2A43-0F59-4FFF-8835-32D5806AF4EA.png|Face the world B74061C4-E93A-4A12-AE26-D230611A12C0.png|Black Hole 3FA67AB8-3532-4BBB-A588-660FA611CBF7.png|Bottle 37B83AD4-2305-4DD7-8A0D-8870DF1B2277.png|Pen D3C10FAC-EE2C-40C1-AE29-54843DC66401.png|Pie 40EFC99D-3A70-40A3-AE5F-9CDB764EE03D.png|Pillow F3D19D99-BD8A-41FE-AD39-640FB771061F.png|Remote 1E4D5ED7-6988-4D18-9D07-268D92F3BDF5.png|Tree 5FF98CAE-A7A5-4BFA-8BC2-253437673342.jpeg|Best mates 4AA071EE-BE8F-47B9-8736-BD1D1CE9165C.jpeg|Would love it E5C9934B-5745-4676-AEBA-802FCD04EEA9.jpeg|My goodness E96593EC-64AB-43FC-B3B3-8B27A743EC2A.jpeg|Whoa 91729CDD-270C-4BAB-B37F-8478F89B8110.jpeg|When she smiles AAB3682C-02A4-4EF6-A2C8-DCF927FDCFA2.jpeg|Normal form 05FC1EF1-B117-452A-B7BF-50CFEF54FC83.jpeg|Café uniform 4EAF0089-52CB-432C-B539-F250B29F9461.jpeg|Mew Afghanistan A2611D6F-BEC4-4841-8DFF-042EE2F8D0CF.jpeg|North Korea! Videos Her theme song is Determination played on Dancehall Instruments. As the leader of the team Around The World Mew Mew, Afghanistan tries her best to protect her friends from the villains because she is a hero of Afghanistan and she is the Mew Mew if you want her to win. Because of her strength and science in herself, she is very perfect as well as her father and mother caring for her friends and other team members of her team “Around The World Mew Mew”. She is very scientific and caring girl with a best friend of her life. She also gets delivered to Windows XP Island by me and Cursed Island by Hex. Category:Black Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Green Mews Category:White Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Weapon Users: Sound Category:Females Category:Around The World Mew Mew Category:Members of Around The World Mew Mew Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Around The World Mew Mew characters Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Darkness Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Microphone